The Last Resting Place for The Ice Master
by Pitaloka
Summary: After the Battle of Sanctuary, Saori Kido wants to bury the fallen gold saints in a very proper way. However, Hyoga disagree to her. What is in Hyoga's thought and what is he planning?


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They are property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**The Last Resting Place for The Ice Master**

The sky was clear and the stars shone weakly. It was 01.00 A.M. when the Battle of Sanctuary was over. Gloomy atmosphere dominated Athena's Altar where Athena's statue was standing there. Five remaining gold saints were gathered around the wisdom goddess and her beloved saints. They looked at their goddess healing her saints. The goddess seemed so sad. She whispered to a messy brown hair boy laying on her lap as she tried to awake him.

"I am sorry…I have made so much trouble to you and your friends. I promise I'll cooperate with you in fighting evil."

After the purple haired goddess said so, there was a very long silent. She came to her wounded bronze saints and healed them one after another. The five gold saints felt so reluctant to speak up to their goddess to welcome her in Sanctuary. They kept silent until the wounded bronze saints woke up.

"Lady Athena…What should we do to the death body of the fallen gold saints? Should we bury them or cremate them?" asked Milo of Scorpio.

"We'll bury them, of course. We'll bury them in Sancturay tomo-" replied the purple haired goddess.

"Excuse me, Lady Saori…." interrupted a blonde hair saint.

"Yes?" said the goddess as she glanced at one of her bronze saints. Hyoga, the Cygnus saint, seemed objection to her.

"I…I…I agree with you about burying the fallen gold saints in Sanctuary but please let me take care of my great master's dead body."

"Hyoga?"

"Why? Why do you want to take care of your great master's dead body alone?"

"My great master had guided me to master the ultimate technique of an ice saint and he had taught me how an ice saint should behave," said Hyoga.

His handsome face was expressionless but the goddess could feel sadness in his voice.

"Fine…Hyoga…I understand and you may go to the House of Aquarius now,"

Hyoga nodded and left.

"M…My..Goddess…"

"It's fine, Milo. Give Hyoga some times to calm himself," said the goddess as she watched Hyoga's back and until she saw Hyoga disappeared from her view.

****

Hyoga walked downstairs slowly. His face was as expressionless as his master now but his heart was really in pain. He had lost his mother six years ago and lost saint Crystal as well as Issac (his friend). However, the most painful lost was today! He lost his great master! He had never imagined that once he met his great master, he would lose him at once too.

Hyoga shook his head and made his walk faster now that The House of Aquarius was ahead.

Hyoga entered the House of Aquarius and walked in. He walked until he found his great master's dead body and knelt down next to him.

"Camus…My master….I hope your body still can be moved," he said as he moved his master body carefully so that he could see his great master's handsome face completely.

"Master…I'll bury you in freezing coffin. Now...Please allow me to cross your arm in front of your chest," said Hyoga as he managed to cross his master arm in front of his chest carefully.

For a moment, Hyoga looked at Camus's frozen face and reminded the precious moment he experienced before finally he had to face his master in a very terrible duel resulting both of them died.

"Master…."

Hyoga closed his eyes and let his memory played in his thought.

"_Are you Cygnus Hyoga?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Camus. The saint of Aquarius,"_

"_The saint of Aquarius??"_

"Master…."

"_I heard you have a mother and you lost her several years ago…."_

"_How do you know?"_

"Camus…My master…"

"_Hyoga.. The strongest obstacle is within yourself! You must discard such an unimportant feeling!"_

"_No!_ _What did you say? An unimportant feeling? My mother is very important for me and you have no rights to take her from me!" _

Hyoga opened his blue eyes and looked at Camus's face again. He remembered when he encountered his master there. He was eager to defeat him and so he challenged him telling him that he wanted to thank him to have taught him how an ice saint should behave and he accepted his challenge. At first Camus encountered him reluctantly but he finally aware of his seriousness and lead him to master 'Absolute Zero'.

"_Hyoga….In this fierce battle finally you reach Absolute Zero. I am sure one day you will master it. Hyoga I hope you can be still alive and use it. I want to accompany you but now unfortunately there was nothing I could do for you. I am sorry Hyoga…"_

"Camus…my master...Please allow me to bury you inside freezing coffin. Please…please…please allow me to do this as a form of my last honor to you," said Hyoga. His voice vibrated and his tears slide down his cheeks. Hyoga raised his right hand. A very beautiful and bright light emitted from his hand. He directed his right hand to Camus's body. In very short time, Camus's body was kept in freezing coffin.

"Camus…My master..I hope your soul is rest in peace and may the House of Aquarius become your last resting place," said Hyoga as he touched freezing coffin and left the House of Aquarius afterwards.

**-The End-**


End file.
